A la dérive
by tasou-chan
Summary: Et si rien de ce que vous connaissiez n’était réel, si votre vie n’était qu’un mensonge dans lequel vous vous abandonniez, que feriez vous ?UA, personnages OOC je crois…
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Tasou-chan (je sais pas trop pourquoi je le dis, mais bon…)

**Titre** : A la dérive

**Rating** : pour le moment K+

**Disclaimer **: Naruto, blabla…pas à moi etc.

**Genre **: UA

**Résumé** : Et si rien de ce que vous connaissiez n'était réel, si votre vie n'était qu'un mensonge dans lequel vous vous abandonniez, que feriez vous ?

UA, personnages OOC je crois…

**Note** : Si vous voyez une quelconque ressemblance avec un épisode de « Buffy contre les vampires », vous avez parfaitement raison, d'ailleurs, le titre de ma fic est celui de l'épisode 17 de la saison 6 de cette série de Joss Whendon (précisons, précisons…). Cependant, j'ai constaté cette ressemblance après en avoir eu l'idée, donc, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je m'en suis inspirée, après, ce que mon inconscient en dira, c'est une autre histoire…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto **:

L'ennemi se rapprochait, je pouvais sentir son chacra. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il fasse son apparition.

Tout avait commencé par une mission bien ordinaire qui se résumait à escorter un groupe de chalands à une vente aux enchères, mais il se révéla, que la vente en question et surtout les objets mis en vente, étaient des plus étranges, pour ne pas dire, dangereux !

En effet, parmi ces objets, se trouvaient toutes sortes d'armes, dont ,une reproduction, quasi exacte du légendaire Kusanagi(1), et des rouleaux de techniques interdites !

Ces objets avaient attiré la convoitise de bon nombre de ninja dont les fins étaient plus que malveillantes. Kakashi, Sakura, et moi, étions venus à bout de la plupart, mais il restait encore quelques « résistants » qui finiraient par tomber, comme tous les autres…

Enfin, il se décidait à se montrer. C'était un homme à l'allure banale, les cheveux noués en une queue de cheval, et l'oreille droite percée par deux petits anneaux métalliques. Il affichait un air calme, presque ennuyé, mais à ma vue, esquissa un petit rictus de satisfaction.

-Un petit blondinet, comme je les aime !dit l'homme avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Choqué par ses propos, je ne tardai pas à effectuer un Kage Bushin No Jutsu, en me réjouissant d'avance au joli son qu'allait faire sa tête en rencontrant le sol.

L'homme, nullement impressionné, ou peut être, tout simplement trop stupide, sortit une espèce de sarbacane.

-Si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir avec ça ! lui criais-je en essayant d'imiter le ton dédaigneux de mon ex-partenaire Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le combat se déroula sans surprise, je l'avais salement amoché, sans pour autant parvenir à lui arracher ce rictus, qui semblait faire partie inhérente de son visage.

Même évanoui, il gardait cette grimace ! Je décidais qu'il ne valait pas la peine que je le tue, et commençais à m'éloigner pour rejoindre le reste de mon équipe, quand je sentis une piqûre à mon bras gauche ! Je me retournais pour regarder mon adversaire. Il tenait sa sarbacane de sa main valide, mais ni son œil boursouflé, ni ses lèvres fendues, ne l'empêchaient de rire aux éclats.

J'aurais dû lui déboîter la mâchoire !

Le poison qu'il m'avait injecté progressait à une vitesse fulgurante, il se propageait dans mes veines, brûlant mes entrailles, mes membres étaient paralysés, je m'effondrais sur le sol, et bientôt, mon esprit s'obscurcit.

Lorsque je repris enfin connaissance, la première chose que je vis, fut du blanc. Un blanc immaculé, comme le lait, comme la neige, puis une odeur douceâtre me chatouilla les narines. En fait, c'était une vraie puanteur, un peu aigre, dont les relents me donnait des hauts le cœur !

Je me levais de ce qui devait être mon lit, et jetais un coup d'œil sur le reste de la pièce.

Un tabouret était posé à côté de mon lit près d'une petite table de chevet sur laquelle était posée un pot de fleurs, des jonquilles, seul note de couleur dans cette environnement aseptisé. A côté de celui-ce, se trouvait, un livre très épais. Je m'approchais pour en lire le titre : Guerre et paix , non, cela ne me disait rien.

A part ces quelques meubles, la pièce était incroyablement vide. Un hôpital, voilà où j'étais, mais il ne ressemblait pas à celui de Konoha !

Je me levais, pour sortir de ma chambre, m'attendant à trouver Kakashi, mais il n'y avait personne. Je continuais ma traversée, quand j 'aperçus une petite vielle au front dégarnit, assise dans un fauteuil. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me fit un sourire à moitié édenté, et me tendit sa maigre main, qui me faisait penser à une araignée.

J'hésitais à la prendre, et puis finalement, je la pris, ne voulant pas lui causer de peine.

-Tu es un bon garçon, me dit-elle.

Derrière elle, une voix se fit entendre : « Chiyoko-bâsan, c'est l'heure de … oh mon dieu…»

Je levais les yeux en direction de la voix. Une infirmière se tenait devant moi, avec un plateau qui ne resta pas longtemps entre ses mains. Son visage m'était totalement inconnu, à vrai dire, je ne reconnaissais rien de l'environnement qui m'entourait. L'infirmière appela un homme, qui, comme elle, semblait stupéfait de me voir. Devant leur réaction, je décidais de me présenter, peut être que cela faciliterait les choses…

-Bonjour, je suis Uzumaki Naruto, j'ai 15 ans, et je suis le futur Hokage du village caché de la feuille !

La petite vieille pouffa, les deux autres me regardaient avec des grands yeux !

-Y'a rien de drôle !! m'énervais-je devant leur attitude

L'infirmière fut la seule à répondre : « Euh… Naruto, voulez vous attendre dans votre chambre… le médecin va bientôt arrivé pour vous examiner… »

-Pas besoin, répondis-je, je me sens parfaitement bien, par contre il faut que je vois Kakashi ,et …

-Naruto, s'il vous plaît… continua-t-elle.

-Mais, puisque je vous le dis !

L'homme avança alors vers moi. Assez bien bâtit, il ne représentait cependant pas une menace.

-S'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées, dit-il

-Mais, c'est vous qui compliquez tout !! Puisque je vous dis que je dois…

Remarquant une fenêtre sur ma droite, je décidais de couper court à la conversation, et de m'enfuir de cet hôpital. Alors que je sautais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, deux bras puissants m'enserrèrent la taille. Je me tournais pour découvrir que c'était l'infirmier, et alors que je me débattais pour essayer de me dégager de sa prise, je remarquais, que mes forces m'avaient abandonnées, je n'arrivais plus à utiliser mon chacra, ma faiblesse était hallucinante !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on m'avait fait nom de Dieu !!

Derrière moi, la vielle criait, ou rigolait, j'avais du mal à distinguer les bruits qui sortaient de sa gorge ! L'infirmière, elle, se dirigeait vers moi, une seringue à la main, prête à m'injecter je ne sais quelle substance. L'homme me tenais toujours fermement, pendant qu'elle introduisait l'aiguille dans ma chair. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais allongé à même le sol, les sens anesthésiés, les membres engourdis, sourdement douloureux .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Iruka **:

Je venais juste de décrocher le téléphone lorsqu'on m'appris la nouvelle. Immédiatement après avoir raccroché, je me saisis de ma veste et de mes clés de voiture, oubliant toute fatigue, mais, maintenant que j'étais dans ma voiture, les deux mains sur le volant, je me mettais à réfléchir.

Six ans, six longues années, pendant lesquels, rien n'avait bougé. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il s'était « réveillé », comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir ! Non, je ne dis pas que je n'en suis pas heureux, c'est juste… que pendant six ans, j'ai passé, la plupart de mes soirées avec lui, en lui parlant, toujours persuadé qu'il m'entendais, bien que les infirmières essayaient de me convaincre du contraire, j'ai prié tellement fort, pour que ce jour arrive, et voilà que j'étais exaucé ! Et si tout ça, n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, et si, le temps que j'arrive Naruto, retombe dans sa torpeur ? Je ne supporterais pas de le « perdre » encore une fois, je ne supporterais pas de lui parler sans … être sûr qu'il m'entende ?

C'est fou, mon vœu le plus cher était enfin exaucé, et moi, je restais là, apeuré devant ce que j'allais découvrir ! Pris de rage contre moi même, je fonçais vers l'hôpital, sans respecter aucunement le code la route ! Mais arrivé devant sa chambre, le doute m'envahit de nouveau.

Allait-il me reconnaître ? Et moi ? Sera-ce toujours le même garçon, celui que j'ai connu ?

J'inspirais à fond, et ouvris enfin la porte. Mon cœur se serra devant la vision si familière d'un Naruto si chétif, étendu sur son lit, la tête blonde penchée de côté, le regard autrefois si intensément bleu, et qui maintenant restait vague et terne, celui d'une personne physiquement présente, et pourtant, ailleurs…

Les mains sur mon visage, j'essayais de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, quand tout doucement, il tourna la tête vers moi, dans ses yeux, je vis une lumière fugace, il étira péniblement ses lèvres, pour me faire un sourire fatigué, et murmura : « Iruka… »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) c'est l'épée d'Orochimaru

Voilà, c'est encore moi qui revient squatter les pages de ffnet…

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé, et si c'est pas le cas, vous avez entièrement le droit de venir jeter des œufs sur ma porte !!

Sinon, ben, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, les maladresses, et les éventuels retards…

(pardon, pardon…)


	2. Chapter 2

Ca fait un bout, hein? Ahem...

Sinon, je remercie infiniment mes deux reviewers, en esperant que ce qui va suivre vous plaise!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka :

« Iruka …»

Enfin, les mots qu'il avait tant espéré entendre. Prudemment, Iruka s'approcha du lit. Son regard ne le quittait pas. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il posa la main sur son crâne, décollant quelques mèches de ses cheveux ternes et humides de sueur, puis, doucement, il glissa sa main sur sa joue. Il l'observa quelques instants. Naruto souriait légèrement, il avait fermé ses yeux, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Son souffle était ténu, si faible qu'on aurait cru un enfant défunt sur son lit de mort, si Iruka ne distinguait pas le léger mouvement de ses yeux sous ses paupières. A quoi pouvait il bien rêver ?

Iruka se souvenait de ce que l'une de ses collègue lui avait dit. Il paraîtrait que les nourrissons avaient besoin de sentir un contact physique entre leur mère et eux pour être rassurés. Naruto n'était plus un nourrisson depuis longtemps, et il n'était pas sa mère, mais ce simple contact, semblait véritablement l'apaiser.

Il sentit bientôt une autre présence dans la chambre : le docteur Hatake, évidemment.

Sans un mot, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans le couloir.

-Iruka, content que tu sois venu aussi vite, lui dit le docteur.

-Comment aurais-je put remettre ça à plus tard Kakashi ? lui répondit Iruka.

En son fort intérieur, Iruka ne l'appelait jamais autrement que « docteur Hatake », mais celui-ci avait tant insisté pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, qu'Iruka s'était sentit obligé de le faire, pour être débarrassé plus qu'autre chose.

-Bien, il semblerais que Naruto soit sortit de son état de passivité cet après midi, des infirmiers affirment l'avoir vu se lever aux environs de seize heure, marcher tout seul dans le couloir, mais je dois vous prévenir qu'il a aussi tenté de se défenestrer.

La nouvelle arriva comme un coup de massue ! Il n'était donc pas guérit.

-Mais je croyais…enfin, il s'est réveillé, il est bien conscient du monde qui l'entoure non ? Comment cela se fait-il qu'il… enfin…

Pourtant il le savait bien, combien de temps avait-il passé, à faire des recherches, à assister à des conférences ? Il avait même faillit laisser tomber son travail pour partir au Canada, où de nouvelles recherches expérimentales avaient été menées. Il le savait, et pourtant, il continuait d'espérer, qu'un jour, il guérirait, aussi simplement que l'on guérit d'un rhume. Il savait aussi ce que le docteur Hatake lui dirait, il lui rappellerait que Naruto…

-Iruka, Naruto est atteint de schizophrénie, on ne peut pas en guérir, dans le sens où Naruto devra suivre un traitement toute son existence.

Encore une fois, il lui rappelait que Naruto ne sera jamais plus « normal », que ce petit garçon, si gentil et plein de vie, devra prendre des médicaments toute sa vie, juste pour pouvoir vivre normalement, et tout cela, par sa faute.

-Et ?

-Comment ? répondit le docteur

-Pourquoi a-t-il tenté de se défenestrer ? Que s'est il passé ?

-Naruto, comme tu le sais, a développé une sorte de monde intérieur, dans lequel il serait un ninja capable de faire des choses extraordinaires, comme, sauter du quatrième étage, et pour notre cas, il se trouve qu'il aurait tenté de sauter pour rejoindre son village…

-Konoha, murmura Iruka. Fait il la différence entre ce monde et celui qu'il a inventé ?

-C'est encore un peu tôt pour se prononcer, il semblait être très agité, l'infirmière lui a alors administré un calmant.

-Comment ? Lui administrer quoi ?!

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Voilà pourquoi il avait l'air si crevé ! Ces salauds l'avaient drogué !

-Iruka, je t'en pris c'était la seule solution !

-Alors comme ça, Naruto, complètement coupé du monde, vit replié sur lui même, et le jour où il se décide à sortir, vous lui sautez dessus pour le mettre sous sédatif ?!!

-Iruka, reprit le docteur d'un ton tranchant, que crois tu que nous fassions ?! Naruto est malade, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est le protéger contre lui même !

-En l'abrutissant avec vos drogues, maugréa Iruka.

-Ca vaut mieux que de le laisser sauter par la fenêtre en croyant que grâce à son « chakcra » il pourra … je ne sais pas moi… rebondir et se retrouver sur le toit !

Il avait raison, encore une fois, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Tous les traitements qu'on lui avait fait subir, Iruka le voyait bien, Naruto détestait cela, et en souffrait énormément. De toute manière, Naruto détestait qu'on le touche en général, la seule présence qu'il tolérait était la sienne et celle du docteur Hatake, avec qui il avait bien fini par s'habituer.

Pendant quelques instants, les deux hommes restèrent muets, jusqu'à ce que le docteur Hatake ne dise à Iruka de rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il fit, en promettant cependant, qu'il reviendrait le lendemain aux aurores.

Il rentra donc chez lui, passablement déçu de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Il avait en effet espéré, un tout petit peu plus de réaction de la part de Naruto, ce qu'il aurait sûrement eu s'il n'avait pas été drogué, mais, en même temps, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il y avait eu une amélioration et aussi minime soit elle, c'était toujours ça. Il faudrait qu'il repasse le lendemain pour constater son état.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver contre le docteur Hatake, il faisait de son mieux, et il était de loin, le meilleur docteur pour Naruto. De plus, contrairement aux autres, il avait essayé de s'intéresser à lui, essayé de savoir comment il vivait cette situation. Parfois Iruka avait envie de lui dire la vérité, mais quelque chose le retenait. La peur, la culpabilité peut être. Il connaissait le docteur Hatake depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et un lien indéfinissable les unissait, même s'il ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait d'une véritable amitié. L'amitié, cela semblait faire longtemps que ce mot résonnait comme un concept vide de sens. Pourtant il lui arrivait de se demander pourquoi le docteur Hatake et lui ne pourraient pas aller au bar ensemble, après le travail, comme le ferait deux amis, histoire de boire et de discuter d'autre chose que de maladie, et de travail, mais il n'a jamais trouvé le courage de mettre son projet à exécution.

A peine avait il ce genre de pensé qu'il sentait la culpabilité le ronger. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir parler d'autre chose. Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier. Quand bien même son travail l'épuisait, quand bien même il voudrait se laisser aller, il s'obligeait à aller voir Naruto. Iil y allait tous les jours, non pas comme pour effectuer une corvée, mais parce que tel était son devoir. Après tout, Naruto était la seule personne dont il s'occupait, il devait être fort pour lui, et peut être qu'au fil du temps, il était devenu, la seule personne qui semblait avoir encore besoin de lui.

En rentrant chez lui, il écouta ses messages, Maemi sa collègue de travail lui en avait laissé. Des dossiers, encore des dossiers…

Il regarda par dessus son épaule. La montagne de livres disposés arbitrairement sur son bureau dans les dernières semaine était suffisamment haute pour le décourager de toute perspective de travail cette nuit, au lieu de ça, il décida de se coucher directement, sans manger. La journée avait été riche en émotions. Bien mal lui en pris car, au lieu de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, il n'arrêta pas de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, sans parvenir pour autant à trouver le sommeil.

Naruto

Le lendemain, je me réveillais au même endroit, sauf que cette fois ci, je n'étais pas seul dans ma chambre. Iruka était là, endormi sur un fauteuil, le livre de la veille sur les genoux. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé cette nuit, il était bien venu pour me chercher. Tout ira bien maintenant, Iruka dissipera sûrement le mal entendu et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je me sentais si soulagé. Il avait l'air de bien dormir, aussi, je me sentis un petit peu coupable de le réveiller.

-Iruka, réveille toi !

Il ne m'entendais pas. Je décidais alors de me lever pour le secouer. La tête me tournais, et je marchais d'un pas chancelant vers lui. C'était comme si mes jambes avaient le réflexe de se mettre à faire un pas après l'autre au dernier moment, pour ne pas que je tombe. La drogue qu'on m'avait injecté devait encore faire effet, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi faible.

Avant que je n'arrive à destination, la porte claqua derrière moi, et quelqu'un se précipita pour me soutenir. J'espérais que ça ne soit un des infirmiers d'hier, dans l'état où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais de toute façon pas faire grand chose.

-Holà… il ne faut pas se lever comme ça Naruto !

Cette voix, je la reconnaissais…

Je me retournais pour vérifier, serait il possible que…

Je levais les yeux. Je vis alors le visage de l'homme qui m'avait parlé. La trentaine ,des yeux très clairs, et les cheveux ébouriffés.

-Kakashi !

Il était là lui aussi !

-Alors, on part en escapade ?

Je ne trouvais plus mes mots, j'étais tellement surpris !

-Naruto !

Iruka avait enfin fini par se réveiller, c'est vrai qu'avec le boucan qu'on faisait… enfin, disons que Kakashi ne se gênait pas pour parler fort !

Le comportement d'Iruka était des plus étranges. Il me regardait comme si j'était revenus d'entre les morts, et se déplaçais prudemment vers moi, au cas où si je venais à disparaître ! Vers les derniers centimètres, il se jeta littéralement sur moi, et me serra contre lui si fort qu'il m'en coupa la respiration !

-Iruka !! Mais lâche moi, tu veux que je meurs étouffé ou quoi ?!

-Excuse moi, dit il en se détachant légèrement.

Un détail me troubla : Il avait les yeux brillant. Pourquoi réagissait il ainsi ?! Aurais-je frôlé la mort ?

-Naruto ? Comment te sens tu ?

Je voyais l'inquiétude dans son regard et cette situation me mettait mal à l'aise. Aussi, pour dédramatiser la situation, je pris un air niais avant de répondre.

-Ben, ça va… c'est pas un ennemi de rien du tout qui va me faire peur !

-Un ennemi…

Il avait l'air déçu. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. D'abord, où étais-je, je ne reconnaissais rien de cet endroit, et qu'est ce que Kakashi et Iruka fabriquaient dans un tel accoutrement ?!

Où étaient passé leurs uniformes de ninja ?! Où étaient les ninja ?!

Au bout de quelque temps, Kakashi demanda à Iruka de le rejoindre dans le couloir et me dit de me reposer.

Assis sur mon lit, je ressassais tout ce qui venais de se passer. On me cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de fondamentale qui m'échappait complètement. Pendant un temps, la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut que je n'étais pas dans mon monde. Peut être avais je été enlevé, ou tout cela était finalement un espèce de rêve loufoque! Dans le doute, je me pinçai, mais je dû chasser cette idée aussi vite qu'elle étais venue ! J'étais réelle, la douleur l'était, Iruka et Kakashi aussi. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi, ils étaient bien qui ils prétendaient être.

Je parcourais la chambre des yeux. Rien avait changé. Puis Kakashi rentra à nouveau, seul, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Lentement, il avança le fauteuil sur lequel Iruka avait dormit et le plaça en face de moi. Il se mit ensuite à plier soigneusement la couverture jetée nonchalamment sur le dossier, et s'arrêta quelques instants sur le livre avant de le poser sur la table de chevet. Enfin, il s'assit, et après quelques interminables secondes, prit la parole.

-Naruto, il faut que nous parlions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, ça se met doucement en place. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!

( Ne vous inquietez pas, d'autres personnages vont apparaître... ou pas... mystère et boule de gomme!)


End file.
